Uma Mudança no Destino
by Morgause B. Malfoy
Summary: O que acontece quando uma fã de Harry Potter entra em Hogwarts por acaso com uma missão: mudar o destino de algumas pessoas. DMHG
1. Pedido escutado

Uma Mudança no Destino

N/A: Essa é a minha primeira fanfic publicada aqui, eu acho que nem todos são muito fãs de personagens novos, mas ela é legal. No início pode não parecer mas é uma fanfic DM/HG, e tem spoilers de HP EP, é a história desse livro com a intervenção da personagem nova.

Obs: Toda vez que aparecer uma frase entre parênteses é o pensamento dela.

1- Pedido escutado

A nossa história começa com uma adolescente trouxa em sua casa em uma pequena conversa entre ela e o espelho:

- QUE MERDA!!! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSA VIDA, EU NÃO FAÇO NADA CERTO! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS FINGIR! EU QUERO FUGIR! QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA???AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! - a garota pegou uma almofada e tacou no espelho, logo depois sentou no chão e começou a chora, bagunçando com as mãos seus cabelos pintados de vermelho. Depois de um tempo ela continuou a resmungar

- Por que eu não posso sumir? Queria ir para um lugar onde ninguém me conhecesse. Queria sumir e não dar satisfação a ninguém, nem aos meus pais, nem ao coitado do meu namorado. AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! – esse último grito foi acompanhado por um soco no seu guarda-roupa, fazendo com que as pesadas caixas que se encontravam em cima do mesmo caíssem em cima da garota. Não houve tempo nem para mais um grito, logo tudo ficou preto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ai minha cabeça, ta tudo girando, que merda! Ei! Eu to falando em inglês e pensando também. – disse a garota colocando a mão na cabeça se levantando, ao fazer isso quase caiu, então resolveu se apoiar na parede ao lado, e começou a escutar uma voz desconhecida se aproximando.

- Ei vocês do primeiro ano, não podem andar por aqui, a seleção já vai começar. – a dona da voz logo apareceu, uma garota mais ou menos da mesma idade dela, com cabelos castanhos cacheados, olhos castanhos, e um ar inteligente. "Se não fosse o tom de pele branco europeu, ela bem que podia ser minha irmã"

- Olá, você está perdida? – perguntou a menina de cabelos castanhos ao perceber a roupa da outra, uma blusa pólo de meia manga com os dois botões abertos, uma calça jeans escura e uma sandália aberta, contrastando com o clima frio que fazia no local. – Você não parece ser do primeiro ano. Mas eu nunca te vi aqui.

- Onde é "aqui" exatamente?

- Como assim, você não sabe onde está? Aqui é Hogwarts.

"Ai Meu Deus! Será que eu li tanto Harry Potter que eu fiquei doidona"

- Alguém ouviu o meu pedido! – falou a ruiva mais para si do que para a castanha. – Se eu estou em Hogwarts eu preciso falar com Dumbledore. Qual é o seu nome?

- O meu nome é Hermione Granger, mas eu não sei se vai ser possível falar com Dumbledore agora, a seleção está prestes a começar.

- Olha meu nome é Luana Andrade, eu preciso muuuuuuito falar com o Professor Dumbledore. Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não sei muito o que fazer aqui, né. – disse Luana com um to meio desesperado na voz, segurando o braço de Hermione.

- Está bem, eu vou ver o que posso fazer. – Hermione saiu e Luana a seguiu até o fim do corredor, depois ela ficou parada um pouco antes da entrada do salão, esperando a castanha olhando o salão principal. "Nossa eu me sinto morena perto desse pessoal, finalmente eu não vou ser chamada de branca azeda rsrs" depois de uns dez minutos Luana viu um senhor de cabelos e barba muito brancos, que ela teve certeza que era Dumbledore.

- Srta. Andrade pode me acompanhar até a sala adiante, acho que não temos tempo o suficiente para conversamos em meu escritório. – Luana prontamente seguiu Dumbledore até uma sala de aula comum ali perto.

- Professor, o senhor sabe o que aconteceu comigo? – perguntou Luana assim que se sentou de frente para o Professor Dumbledore.

- Com certeza, eu inclusive estava a sua espera, a senhorita tem uma missão muito importante aqui.

- Eu? Uma missão? Como assim? Eu nem sou bruxa?

- A senhorita acabou de se encontrar com a senhorita Granger que está cursando o seu sexto ano, e acredito que você tenha informações importantes sobre o que vai acontecer esse ano?

- O senhor está falando do ata... – começou a dizer Luana assustada.

- Não vamos falar diretamente sobre o que vai acontecer, alguém pode estar escutando, mas o que podemos dizer é que a sua missão é mudar o destino de algumas pessoas, principalmente daquele que já tem uma missão para esse ano. Você deve impedir a entrada daqueles que não são bem-vindos. – falou Dumbledore, com os olhos brilhando ao perceber que a garota entendera a mensagem.

- Mas o professor Snape terá que... – mais uma vez Luana foi interrompida por Dumbledore.

- Deixe o professor Snape comigo, agora vamos tratar dos detalhes, a senhorita ficará no sétimo ano, será uma aluna vindo transferida de Abracadabra (n/a: eu sei... não foi nada criativo) escola de magia brasileira, e será selecionada depois dos alunos do primeiro ano.

- Mas professor, eu sou trouxa, não sei usar magia e não tenho varinha, acho que isso complica um pouco as coisas, né.

- Com o passar dos dias a senhorita vai perceber que tanto a sua mente quanto este mundo já estão preparados para sua vinda, você vai saber o que fazer nas horas certas. E por falar nisso o seu malão com os seus pertences incluindo a sua varinha estão no seu dormitório. Vamos a seleção tem que começar. – Dumbledore se levantou, e com um gesto de varinha transfigurou a roupa de Luana em vestes de Hogwarts.

Luana seguiu de perto o professor, quando entrou no Salão Principal ela teve a sensação que todos os olhares caiam sobre ela. Andando um pouco menos segura ela foi para o fim da fila do primeiro ano. Olhar aqueles pequeninos assustados, e saber que tinha muito mais a temer do que eles não era nada confortante. Os minutos que passaram durante a seleção, pareceram horas, mas finalmente a fila havia chegado ao fim e só restava ela. Então Dumbledore se levantou e disse:

- Esse ano teremos a alegria de incluir mais um aluno no nosso sétimo ano, a Srta. Luana Andrade vinda de Escola de Magia Abracadabra, do Brasil. Tenho a certeza de que ela será bem recebida em Hogwarts.

Dumbledore se sentou, então Professora McGonagall entregou o Chapéu seletor para Luana, que tremia tanto que acho melhor não se sentar no banquinho, pois poderia cair dele.

"Se eu cair na Grifinória ou na Lufa-Lufa, minha missão vai ser 100 vezes mais difícil"

Respirando fundo, enfiou o Chapéu na cabeça, tinha que ter confiança, seus planos iam dar certo. Logo o Chapéu falou bem alto, para não haver dúvidas:

- Sonserina!

n/a: desculpem o 1º capítulo tão pequeno, é só para vocês conhecerem a personagem, logo eu coloco o 2º capítulo. Please Reviews!!!


	2. Sangue X Poder

2- Sangue X Poder

- Sonserina!

"Perfeito, agora como eu vou virar amiguinha dele? Como eu fui aceitar isso? Ai ai ai Dumbledore falou que minha mente ia estar pronta para isso, vamos lá, confie em Dumbledore."

Luana seguiu tremendo até a mesa da sonserina, tentando parecer segura, depois de uma olhada mais atenta ela conseguiu identificar quem era o Malfoy, infelizmente, não tinha como sentar do lado dele o lugar mais próximo era ao lado de um negro, alto, bonitão, que estava sentado em frente ao Malfoy.

- Não fique nervosa, a gente não morde. – disse alguém do outro lado, quase matando Luana de susto. Era um garoto muito bonito, com os cabelos muito negros e lisos caindo nos olhos, que eram cor de mel, levemente esverdeado. "Ai Meus Deus, eu estava com tanto medo que não vi esse deus grego. Como?" O garoto agora estava rindo do susto de Luana, o que a deixou um pouco irritada.

- Pois eu não confio.

- Claro que não, se confiasse teria caído na Lufa-Lufa, aqueles idiotas acreditam em tudo. – disse o garoto negro que estava do seu outro lado.

- Então você é a garota nova, provavelmente você será tão exótica quanto Harry Potter. – dessa vez quem lhe dirigia a palavra era o próprio Draco Malfoy.

- Exótica? Por quê?

- Bom,, uma garota que vem para Inglaterra justo quando o Lord das Trevas ressurge, ainda vinda de um país conhecido pelo uso de magias antigas e pouco tradicionais, aliado ao fato que você caiu na Sonserina, você será muito comentada.

"Legal, agora todo mundo acha que eu sou uma maluca que veio se juntar a Voldemort, pelo menos isso ira me ajudar na minha missão."

- E o que vocês chamam de magia tradicional? Avada Kedavra? – rebateu Luana estreitando os olhos e chegando mais para frente, esperando a reação de Malfoy.

- Bom, magias que utilizam apenas a varinha, são as mais tradicionais, não é? – disse uma garota que estava grudada em Malfoy, e Luana suspeitava que fosse Pansy Parkison.

- Achei que com a sua idade você já tivesse aprendido que em nenhuma magia se utiliza apenas a varinha. – disse Luana com um superior.

- Como assim? – perguntou Pansy.

- Ela quis dizer que toda magia precisa de algo mais, nem que seja força de vontade. – quem respondeu foi Malfoy, fazendo Luana dar um sorrisinho para o garoto.

- Que Deus abençoe os loiros inteligentes, eles são poucos no mundo (n/a: sem ofensas aos loiros, mas a piadinha caia bem) – disse Luana rindo, levantando sua taça como se fosse um brinde.

- Adorei a sua observação, aliás, ainda não me apresentei. Sou Mattew Hunter. – disse o garoto que havia lhe assustado.

- Sugestivo seu nome, né.(n/a: huntercaçador) Ei loiro, o que eu disse foi um elogio, não uma ofensa, não precisa me matar com os olhos, valew. – Essa última parte foi direcionada para Malfoy que agora olhava para ela com um ar suspeito.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, em Hogwarts?

- Estudar, não é óbvio. – respondeu Luana sarcástica, ela sabia aonde ele queria chegar.

- Você não podia estudar no seu país?

- Uma pessoa não tem direito de adquirir cultura e conhecer pessoas novas? Aliás, qual é o seu nome, ou você prefere que eu continue te chamando de loiro?

- Meu nome é Draco Malfoy. Essa é Pansy Parkison, e esses são Vicent Crabbe e Gregório Goyle.

- Eles não são muito articulados, né. – brincou Luana

- E pelo visto você adora uma piadinha. Eu sou Blásio Zabini

Assim que Blásio terminou de falar Dumbledore se levantou e começou se tradicional discurso dando boas-vindas, os avisos e as mudanças no quadro de professores. No momento em que ele mencionou que Snape seria professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas um garoto falou bem alto "Não".

- Escandaloso ele, não é. – murmurou Luana.

- Você ainda não viu nada. – respondeu Malfoy no mesmo tom, enquanto aplaudia o professor. Logo após, Dumbledore começou um discurso sobre Voldemort seus seguidores e a segurança do castelo. Como forma de se mostrar indiferente Malfoy começou a fazer seu garfo levitar com a varinha. Meio estressada com a arrogância do garoto, Luana se esticou e agarrou o garfo.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou o garoto.

- Seu exibido, respeite os mais velhos. – murmurou Luana.

Malfoy continuou de cara amarrada, mas não fez mais nenhuma exibição. Assim que o discurso acabou Luana saiu andando na frente para falar com Hermione, que estava guiando os mais novos da Grifinória.

- Hei Hermione Granger! Ei! – gritou Luana no meio da multidão de alunos.

- Eu estou um pouco ocupada agora. – disse Hermione indo falar com ela, meio desconfiada, já que a garota havia ficado na Sonserina.

- Não é nada demais. Eu só queria agradecer por ter me ajudado.

- AH! Tudo bem, não foi nada. Que bom que você não está mais perdida.

- Graças a você. Tchauzinho. – Luana saiu andando mais a frente e lembrou que não sabia onde ficava a sala comunal da Sonserina, quando ia virar para ver se encontrava alguém da casa ela escutou uma vez.

- Quer dizer que você é amiguinha da sangue-ruim. – disse Mattew Hunter rindo, por mais uma vez ter assustado a garota.

- O que você estava fazendo atrás de mim?

- Eu ia tranqüilo para a Sonserina, mas sabe, eu resolvi minha pequena parte boa, que dizia que você não sabe onde fica a sala comunal da Sonserina e precisava de ajuda.- respondeu Mattew com um grande sorriso de galã.

- Tudo bem, mas você não precisa ofender as pessoas, sabia? Elas não têm culpa de como nasceram. – disse Luana acompanhando o andar de Mattew.

- Então você realmente é amiga dela?

- E se fosse? – perguntou Luana olhando desafiadoramente ele.

- Muita gente não iria gostar de ter uma traidora do sangue na Sonserina.

- O problema é dessas pessoas, eu não me preocupo com o que pensam. - disse Luana que continuava a andar sem perceber que Mattew havia parado.

- Ei! Onde você está indo? A entrada é aqui. – disse Mattew que já estava com a entrada aberta, esperando Luana passar. – não esqueça, a senha é "trestálios".

Luana entrou no salão, logo percebendo que era um lugar um pouco sombria, o frio e a umidade pareciam tão próprios do lugar que a sensação que ela tinha era que nem nos dias mais ensolarados entrava um pouco de calor ali. Mas mesmo assim o lugar não deixava de ser bonito com a sua decoração cinza e prateada. Havia alguns grupos ali conversando e pareciam todos muitos fechados, como se não quisessem que ninguém mais os ouvisse.

- Ei Andrade, venha se juntar a nós. – disse Blásio Zabini, com um largo sorriso, apontando para o grupo do sexto ano.

- Acho que ela gostaria de conhecer o pessoal do sétimo ano, não é? – disse Mattew, se virando para Luana.

- Na verdade só o que eu quero agora é achar o meu quarto, estou morta de cansaço.

Luana seguiu para o quarto que um monitor havia lhe indicado, realmente exausta. Foi grande a surpresa ao achar a sua cama e principalmente o seu malão, Dumbledore estava certo, lá dentro havia suas roupas, livros de magia, sua varinha e outros itens seus como maquiagem e produtos de cabelo. Ela logo trocou de roupa e se jogou na cama, tentando não pensar na situação maluca na qual ela estava.

Na manhã seguinte não foi difícil para Luana sentar perto do Malfoy, aparentemente eles haviam achado o senso de humor da garota interessante e decidiram continuar a conversar com ela.

- Bom dia – disse Luana mais uma vez se sentando ao lado de Zabini.

- Foi impressão minha ou ontem à noite eu vi você conversando com a sangue-ruim? – disse Malfoy assim que ela se sentou, parecia que ele não havia fadado nada na noite, esperando que ela estivesse na frente de todos.

- Quem? Nunca ouvi falar de ninguém com esse nome. – rebateu Luana se fazendo de desentendida.

- Você sabe muito bem o que significa esse termo.

- Sei. E não gosto nada dele. – dessa vez Luana foi mais agressiva ao falar, o que fez Pansy dar uma risadinha e dizer:

- Será que temos uma sangue-ruim na sonserina?

- Claro que não, nenhum sangue-ruim entra na sonserina. – respondeu Zabini.

- É verdade, mas eu não sei se sou sangue-puro totalmente, e pouco me importa isso.

- Que? Como você não sabe? – perguntou Malfoy praticamente indignado.

- Não sabendo. Meus pais são bruxos, mas eu não sei nem tenho curiosidade de saber do resto da família. No Brasil isso não é muito importante, sabe, não é igual aqui que a minoria da população é bruxa, lá quase todo mundo tem alguma magia, é muito misturado não dá pra saber. Pra mim o que importa não é o sangue e sim o poder.

"Ai Meu Deus!!! Como essas coisas entraram na minha cabeça! Como eu sei dessa história toda??"

- O que exatamente isso quer dizer? – perguntou Mattew que tinha acabado de sentar à mesa e escutou o que Luana havia falado.

- Quer dizer exatamente o que você ouviu. É ridículo discriminar uma pessoa pelo que seus pais foram, se eram trouxas o problema é deles, a pessoa pode muito bem ser poderosíssima, e isso eu acho mais importante.

- Isso quer dizer que você é contra o Lord das Trevas? Que você acha a idéia dele idiota? – perguntou Draco.

- Longe de mim chamar o cara de idiota. Ele na verdade é muito inteligente. Ele quer acumular poder, e causar terror, ele escolheu uma boa causa para atrair bruxos dispostos a usar magia negra para o seu lado.

- Então você admira o Lord das Trevas? – perguntou Zabini.

- Não!!! Eu o acho um louco! Um louco inteligente e poderoso, mas ainda assim um louco.

- Então você não se aliaria a ele. – conclui Malfoy.

- Como eu já disse o meu negócio é poder. E não acho que é isso que eu vou conseguir sendo "serva" de outra pessoa.

- Você não é nem um pouco geniosa, não é? – disse Mattew rindo.

- Eu posso provar minha teoria pra vocês. – disse Luana decidida, após um momento de reflexão.

- Qual? A de que Voldemort é louco? – perguntou Pansy.

- Não. A de que poder é mais importante que o sangue.

- Eu duvido. – disse Malfoy.

- Então me encontrem no final do primeiro tempo de hoje, em frente à sala de Runas Antigas. – disse Luana se levantando da mesa – Crabbe, Goyle preciso da ajuda de vocês.

Os dois olharam apreensivos para Malfoy, como se esperassem a sua autorização, e só acompanharam Luana depois que ele balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação.

"Mas eles são muito idiotas mesmo.rsrsrs"

Quando estava quase na hora do final do primeiro tempo Luana se dirigiu até a sala de Runas Antigas, que Mattew havia que indicado. Assim que chegou à ponta do corredor viu Hermione Granger com uma pilha de livros, saindo da sala.

- Eu aposto que você não consegue atacar a Granger, Crabbe. – disse Luana, com um sorriso sádico.

- Hã?

- É! Você não é tão bom quanto ela.

- Sou sim.

- Então prove. Não se esqueça você é um bruxo, use a varinha.

O garoto foi em direção de Granger, que ainda estava ajeitando seus livros. Luana não sabia se ria da idiotice do garoto, ou se ficava atenta, caso ele fizesse uma besteira, já Goyle deu um passo a frente, como se estivesse apoiando o amigo.

- Ei, sangue-ruim. – disse Crabbe, e logo depois murmurou um feitiço que ninguém identificou mais fez os livros da garota pularem e todas as direções.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo! _Expelliarmus_ – disse a garota apontando para Crabbe, mas na mesma hora Malfoy passou esbarrando nela e o feitiço atingiu Goyle, que caiu longe, enquanto a sua varinha ia parar na mão de Hermione.

- Mas que mer... – ia começar a dizer Malfoy, mas foi atingido por um feitiço "_Estupefaça_" de Crabbe que tinha a intenção de acertar Hermione. Mas ao invés do efeito normal do feitiço, Malfoy apenas cambaleou para trás, o que fez com que ele tropeçasse e caísse em cima da Granger.

- HUAHAUHAUhauH Eu provei HUAuahUHAUAHUAH minha teoria huUIAHUIAHIUha.- disse Luana, enquanto ria escandalosamente.

- Olha a merda que você fez!! Eu toquei na Granger. – disse Malfoy se levantando.

- Deixa de ser viado garoto! Tanto chilique porque tocou em uma garota. – disse Luana debochando da cara dele, enquanto ajudava Hermione a se levantar.

- E que teoria é essa que você provou? – perguntou Hermione.

- Poder independe de sangue. – respondeu Luana, olhando para Draco, como se esperasse alguma declaração do garoto.

- Pois eu não vi nenhuma prova. – retrucou ele.

- Como não! Hermione, nascida trouxa, mandou para longe Goyle com um simples _expelliarmus_, enquanto Crabbe, sangue-puro, mal conseguiu te jogar no chão com um _estupefaça_.

- Você é metida demais. – disse Malfoy se afastando.

- E você é cego demais! – rebateu Luana quase gritando

"Bom começo, colocar idéias novas na cabeça desse garoto"


End file.
